


Stuck

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Spock, Leonard and Jim the Sehlat. [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim gets Leonard a date, Jim the Sehlat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Leonard gets called down to Engineering for an emergency. It turns out to be something he didn't expect at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziazippy5379](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/gifts).



Dashing down the hallway, Leonard grabbed hold of the corner of the wall and used it to make a sharp turn.

_ “Doctor McCoy, you’re needed in Engineering.” _

Scotty’s words were seared into Leonard’s mind. He hadn’t waited for the details, but the panic in Scotty’s voice had told him just enough for him to grab a medkit and run full speed out of Medical.

Leonard slid to a stop in front of the doors to engineering, stumbling a bit over himself and grabbing hold of the door frame to prevent himself from falling flat on his face. He didn’t need to make himself another medical emergency trying to get to the first one.

Once the door slid open, Leonard rushed inside and looked around to see everyone gathered around in a tight circle beside the furthest wall.

“Move out of the way.” he reached out to push the closest crewman off to the side, making sure that he didn’t shove too hard. He wanted to heal whoever it was, not make people think he was rude. “What’s the medical em…”

Stopping in his tracks, Leonard placed a hand over his mouth and looked up at the ceiling of the room.

This had to be a joke.

“Scotty, when you say Emergency to the Chief Medical Officer, what you should mean is ‘someone is bleeding to death in Engineering.”

“Well to be fair Doctor, i will be bleeding to death if i try to grab at him again.” Leonard glared at the Chief Engineer, only refraining from slapping him across the back of the head because of the hand that appeared on his shoulder.

“What seems to be the problem, Mr. Scott?” Spock’s calm voice sent chills down Leonard’s back. They hadn’t really seen each other since two days ago when Spock had let Leonard have glimpse into his emotions. It was awkward for Leonard.

He wasn’t sure of what to do with the new information. Was he supposed to ask Spock out and hope he could manage to make a relationship work this time? Because Leonard wasn’t too confident in his abilities to please a romantic partner these days. Not after the last few failures in his life.

“What’s the problem!?” Scotty waved his hands around frantically, only stopping to point them both at the access conduit beside him where ‘Jim’ was growling from deep inside the conduit. “Your pet Sehlat decided to explore the ship and got itself stuck, Mr. Spock. Stuck in my ship. I can already hear it’s nails scratching against the metal every time one of us tries to get it out and that it a horrible sound. I’m going to have to fix that!”

“Dear god Scotty, it’s a ship not a baby.” Leonard huffed in annoyance.

“I don’t like the tone in your voice Lad.” Rolling his eyes, Leonard stepped up beside Scotty and carefully got down on his knees.

“You went and got yourself into a sticky situation here.” he craned his head to the side and looked into the conduit, smiling when saw saw Jim huddled up in a corner. “Hi little guy.”

“Mr Scott, if Jim was able to get inside of the conduit why is he not able to simply go out the other way?” Glancing back at Spock, Leonard smiled when he saw him hovering over Scotty with a raised eyebrow. That was a terrifying look, and Leonard felt sorry for anyone who got stuck on the receiving end of it.

“Well… you see, Sir.” Rubbing a hand through his hair, Scotty glanced around the room for help from one of the other Engineers huddled around the conduit. When he got no response, he sighed and looked back up at Spock in defeat “i had to close of the conduits in order to do some repairs. I didn’t realize he was in there until he started to scratch at the door that closed behind him. I tried to give him space to get out, but every time he’d stick his wee head out he’d see someone and go back into hiding.”

“As i’m sure everyone is aware at this point, Jim is not fond of many people.” Spock responded calmly.

“Aye, that’s why i called you and Doctor McCoy, Sir. i thought if anyone could get him out it would be you two.”

Giving his head a shake, Leonard looked back into the conduit and smiled when he noticed Jim looking at him. “Come on little guy, it’s safe to come out.” When Jim didn’t move, Leonard reached a hand in and laid it down so that Jim could sniff at it. He didn’t want to scare the poor guy out of hiding.

Jim approached slowly, his nose brushing against Leonard’s hand as he sniffed at him. “There we go.” Leonard smiled, lifting his hand to pet Jim behind his ear “you know me buddy.”

“At least there’s someone he won’t bite.” Jim jumped back at the sound of Scotty’s voice, and Leonard turned around to glare at the Engineer in return. “Sorry…”

“Perhaps it would be best if you and everyone else moved as far away from the conduit as possible.” offered Spock, lowering himself to his knees beside Leonard “Jim is unlikely to leave if he feels as though he may be in danger.”

Taking their crew, the Engineering crew scattered. Leonard always found it amusing how easy it was to convince most people to give Jim space.

“You got any idea’s Spock?” Asked Leonard.

Watching the Vulcan carefully, Leonard chuckled when Spock reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag with three medium sized treats inside of it. “I have found that Jim quiet enjoys stealing dog treats from Lieutenant May’s poodle when he gets the chance. She was kind enough to loan me some of them until i was able to procure a box of my own.”

“You decided to give your pet Sehlat Dog treats?” Leonard chuckled, watching as Spock opened the bag and took one of the treats out.

“Vulcan’s do not have treats for our Sehlat’s as a rule.” Admitted Spock “we do not think they are logical. However, i have noticed that when you spend time with Jim you bring him human food as treats. I believed this would be a good...compromise, if that behaviour was to continue.”

Beaming, Leonard reached forward and plucked the treat out of Spock’s hand. “I think that’s a compromise i can get behind.” he agreed, lowering himself in front of the conduit once more and holding up the treat in front of his face. “Hey Jim, you want a treat?” Jim stood up on his front legs when he saw the treat in Leonard’s hand, his tail wagging excitedly. “Come on boy. Come get your treat.”

Leonard barely had time to process the fact that Jim had started to move. He had just gotten his head down in time for the Sehlat to jump over his shoulder and land on his back, turning around in his spot and moving up to Leonard’s shoulder so that he could lean forward and steal the treat from Leonard’s hand.

“Ya, you destroy that back.” Leonard chuckled, laying himself flat on the floor while Jim put the treat down on his shoulder and started to eat it “i love being a table for cute Sehlat’s.”

Turning his head to the side, Leonard smiled warmly when he saw Spock watching him. “Having fun up there?”

“It is an enjoyable sight.” Spock admitted, reaching out to pet Jim behind the ear while he devoured his treat. “You are quite good with him.”

“How about that, there’s someone i’m good with.” Leonard chuckled “you should tell Jim that. He’d never believe you.”

Giving his head a shake, Spock moved his hand away from Jim and brushed his fingers against the hair on the back of Leonard’s neck, watching as the doctor shivered at the contact. 

Leonard couldn’t help but tilt his head back, seeking out that contact once again when Spock started to withdraw his fingers. It was amazing, and apparently Spock thought so too since he let his fingers run over the edge of Leonard’s hair just enough to send tingles down his spin.

“I should return to the bridge.” Leonard couldn’t prevent the whimper that escaped his throat when Spock withdrew his fingers. He was comfortable damn it. “I trust that you will take care of Jim for the day?”

“Of course i will.” Leonard smiled playfully “one of us needs to be responsible.” Seeing Spock raising an eyebrow at him, Leonard chuckled and waved him away “go Spock. It’ll be fine.”

With a nodd of his head, Spock pushed himself to his feet and started to make his way towards the door.

“Spock…” turning onto his side, Leonard chuckled when Jim jumped over his shoulder and landed beside his stomach with his treat still in his mouth. “I was thinking...after you shift if you’d like…” he ran a hand through his hair, trying to find the right words to say “would you like to get dinner in my room after your shift? I’ll cook something vegetarian.”

A smile pulled at the edge of Spock’s lip. Nothing big enough for anyone else to notice, but just enough for Leonard to see. Something he would have missed if he hadn’t been looking at Spock’s lips for any sort of response. “I would like that.” Spock agreed “I’ll be there at 6:30?”

“6:30…” Leonard nodded, his heart hammering in his chest as he watched Spock nodd once more and turn on his heel to leave the room.

Once Spock was gone, Leonard fell back against the floor and let himself stair at the ceiling. It was only when Jim climbed up onto his chest and started licking his face that Leonard was able to pull his attention away from the butterfly’s in his stomach and back down to the present.

“Ya, ok.” he chuckled, picking Jim up and holding him over his face “How about that boy? I got myself a cute date.”


End file.
